Tied Together With a Smile
by TrueLoveIs4ever
Summary: During the winter talent show at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily and James each perform songs that say everything they had to say to each other for the last few months. Joint fic between TrueLoveIs4ever and The Black Cat Pounce.


Tied Together With a Smile

**We don't own Harry Potter. Jo Rowling does!**

**We don't own **_**Tied Together With a Smile**_**. Taylor Swift does!**

**We don't own **_**Back to the Start**_**. Lily Allen does!**

**We don't own **_**Cold Hearted**_**. Paula Abdul does!**

x.o.x.o.x.

I walked into the hall and couldn't help but smile. Everything was perfect, and James, though I didn't want to admit it, had done a terrific job. We had enchanted Christmas decorations to float around the Great Hall.

Instead of the usual long House tables, smaller, round tables were scattered around the Hall, all facing the top table. The table, however, had been replaced by a platform with a magical microphone and several chairs. I stood there, admiring our work. Then I checked my watch. It was nearly time to start, and as if on cue, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Potter entered the Hall.

I was wearing a black halter dress that fell to the ground, covering the black pumps I had on. My red hair, the hair I disliked so much, was twisted into a messy bun. I wore no makeup. Could I really be that pretty?

Pushing those thoughts aside, I forced myself to focus as McGonagall and Dumbledore began praising our work. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James's jaw drop as he saw me.

"This looks brilliant, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter!" complimented Dumbledore as McGonagall simply smiled approvingly.

"Thank you, sir," James accepted the praise.

"It is time, I think. I hear the students milling in the entrance hall; we saw them on our way," added McGonagall.

As the Great Hall doors opened, the students streamed in. James disappeared._ I don't care_, I told myself.

I saw Alice and began to walk towards her. When I got there, she and Frank were in a fierce liplock. I shuffled my feet; feeling embarrassed, and then cleared my throat softly. They jumped apart and blushed as red as my hair.

"Sorry, Lil," Alice mumbled.

"Nice job," Frank added, vaguely gesturing around the room.

"Thanks," I replied, looking around. I saw James and Marlene in a similar liplock that Frank and Alice had just been in. Marlene looked stunningly lovely.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I knew that that jaw drop hadn't meant a thing to the Quidditch star.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind me. When I shifted I saw Sirius Black. "Alice, remember to be ready on time," he said.

As Sirius walked away, I narrowed my eyes at my best friend. "What was that all about, Alice?"

Alice just smiled mysteriously. "Oh, nothing" she said.

Frank also looked at her with an expression that said what? Alice gave him a look that said later.

"What are you doing for the show, Lily?" Frank asked, dropping it as well.

"Making sure this all runs smoothly and then I'm going to sing," I answered.

"What are you going to sing?" Alice asked curiously.

"Cold Hearted by the Muggle recording artist Paula Abdul," I responded.

"What's it about?" Frank questioned.

"You'll see," I answered. It was my turn to be mysterious.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Welcome to our first annual talent show! I know we are going to be in for a great night, but first let's stop and thank our Head Boy and Girl for organizing this amazing show!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically.

Applause rang around the Hall.

Three acts later, Dumbledore climbed to the stage again as the clapping dies out.

"Next up is our Head Boy himself, James Potter, playing the piano while accompanying Miss Alice Prewett singing _Tied Together With a Smile_ by the Muggle singer Miss Taylor Swift," Dumbledore announced, and stepped down off the platform again.

James pulled himself away from Marlene and beckons for Alice, while scowling at Marlene.

Alice, James, Sirius, and Remus climbed onto the stage amid loud applause, the loudest yet. James grabbed the microphone as Alice got her own microphone and Sirius and Remus began setting up their own instruments.

"This is for the girl that I know is for me."

Whispers floated across the Hall as James sat down on the piano bench and began to play a sweet melody. Alice began singing.

And as the lyrics floated on the air to my ears, flashbacks kept darting across my mind.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_But that's not true, 'cause I know you_

How I was just thinking about how Marlene was so much prettier and lovelier.

_Hold on baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

How my marks were falling.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted_

_'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket_

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay_

_Not his price to pay_

How James truly did love me; it wasn't just a game.

_Hold on baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

How I cried about James.

_Hold on baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go and no one knows That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

How I cried about my sister. All this I covered up with a smile, never uttering a word.

_You're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

_Goodbye, baby_

_With a smile, baby, baby_

How I was starting to lose my composure, how the stress of exams and seeing James with all the other girls throwing themselves onto him was making me come undone.  
I felt shocked and the next hour passed without me even noticing. I couldn't believe how that song was so true.

The only thing that jolted me out of my thoughts is Professor Dumbledore's voice, "Now let us welcome Lily Evans." I wiped my cheeks of the tears I hadn't noticed were there and walked up on stage.  
I picked up the microphone and started talking, "I was going to sing Cold Hearted by Paula Abdul," my voice was trembling but I steady it out, "but something made me decide on another song."

I pointed to the band with my wand and cast a silent spell that I made. They now knew the lyrics and music.

_When we were growing up you always_

_Looked like you were having such fun_

_You always were and always will be_

_The taller and the prettier one_

James always looked like he was having fun. Even with the war going on. He was always handsome, more than the other boys.

_People seem to love you_

_They gravitate towards you_

_That's why I started to hate you so much_

_And I just completely ignored you_

Everyone always liked James Potter. I was left out and alone; I blamed it on him.

_I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh, so long_

_It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong_

_I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years_

_All the pain I've caused you, the constant flow of all the tears_

I kept this fight going for so long, but he did nothing wrong. I sorry that it went so long. I know he cried. I heard him once.

_Believe me when I say that I cannot apologize enough_

_When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love_

_And if it's not too late could you please find it deep within your heart_

_To try and go back, go back to the start?_

_Go back to the start_

I am so sorry, all you wanted was for me to love you. Could we please try again?

_I've been so evil with my constant invasions_

_But you made it so easy for me, you always rise to the occasion_

_I'll always pull you up on every stupid thing that you say_

_But I found it so entertaining, messing around with your head_

I have been mean, but it felt like I always could. I loved messing with your head.

_I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long_

_It's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong_

_I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years_

_All the pain I've caused you, the constant flow of all the tears_

I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

_Believe me when I say that I cannot apologize enough_

_When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love_

_And if it's not too late could you please find it deep within your heart_

_To try and go back, go back to the start?_

_Go back to the start, go back to the start, go back to the start_

Please, please, please can we try again? I'm sorry.

_This is not just a song, I intend to put these words into action_

_I hope that it sums up the way that I feel to your satisfaction_

This is all true!

_I don't know why I felt the need to keep it up for oh so long_

_t's all my fault I'm sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong_

_I don't know why I felt the need to drag it out for all these years_

_All the pain I've caused you, the constant flow of all the tears_

It has gone on too long. I want to call a truce.

_Believe me when I say that I cannot apologize enough_

_When all you ever wanted from me was a token of my love_

_And if it's not too late could you please find it deep within your heart_

_To try and go back, go back to the start?_

_Go back to the start_

The song was over. I glanced over at James and he looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Later," he mouthed.

I turned back to the students. "That was _Back to the Start_ by Muggle recording artist Lily Allen."

x.o.x.o.x.

As the next act began on the stage, I slipped out of the Great Hall and into the large entrance hall. A few moments later, James emerged from the Great Hall as well.

"James," I whispered. "Please forgive me."

He looked at me. "I already have."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: TrueLoveIs4ever: Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave some reviews! ;)**

**A/N: The Black Cat Pounce: I hope you had as much fun reading it as we did writing it! Please review! **

_  
_


End file.
